Zootopia 1: El Comienzo
by AleOnLine
Summary: En esta historia contare como la policia Judy Hopps descubrio que su profesion debia ser la de policia de Zootopia. Desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos. Soy AleOnLine y hoy les traigo una sorpresa. Empezare un nuevo fanfic. Aclaro que no abandonaré el de las ardillas, solo que los trabajare (o por lo menos trataré) de trabajarlos en paralelo. Ya dejare de aburrirlos, con ustedes mi primer fanfic sobre la película Zootopia. Por cierto, quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Quieren ustedes lectores que agregue a mi personaje Martin? Lo editare para ver cómo ponerlo en la historia si desean. Por último, tal vez ponga en la historia ciertas cosas que me pasaron en la realidad, si quieren saber más sobre ello solo pregunten por mensaje privado.**

Todos estaban emocionados. Era la última hora, del ultimo dia, de la última semana, del último mes y del último año de clases en la secundaria. Todos pero aún más lo estaba una persona, o mejor dicho una animal, llamada Judy Hopps. Judy era una coneja gris cuya altura no superaba los 70 centímetros y poseía dos grandes ojos color violeta y unas orejas largas que por dentro eran rosadas. Esos ojos más de una vez atrajeron a algún que otro macho en la secundaria, tanto de su especie como de otras, pero ella solo tenía como objetivo una cosa, ser policía; pero no solo una policía común, sino una policía capaz de resolver cualquier crimen, de salvar a las personas en las situaciones extremas pero, lo más importante, ayudar a los que menos tienen, a esas personas que trabajan del amanecer hasta el atardecer por conseguir por lo menos una pequeña ración de comida para sobrevivir. Vamos a empezar desde el punto en que toda esa fantasía de unirse a las fuerzas de seguridad comenzó lentamente a crecer.

 _Doce años atrás_

En ese momento Judy tenía 6 años. Caminaba con su madre, Bunny, por las calles del pequeño pueblo de "La Madriguera" (in english "The BunnyBurrow"). Este, es un pequeño pueblo conformado por una enorme cantidad de conejos trabajadores que se encargan de plantar, en su mayor parte, zanahorias, aunque también tienen algunos campos de tomates, lechugas y cebollas. Judy miraba cada una de esas verduras, todas estaban bien maduras y recién cosechadas.

-Espero que puedas seguir junto con tus hermanos el gran esfuerzo que hicimos con tu padre para llegar a donde estamos.- Le dijo Bunny a su hija, la cual observaba todo con mucha atención y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, salió corriendo a una pequeña cabina. Allí se encontraba Alex. Alex era un gran toro que poseía dos enormes cuernos, pelaje negro y ojos marrones. Él era el oficial de policía del mercado, su función en ese lugar es la de intervenir en los problemas que puede llegar a haber ahí.

-¡Hola Alex!- Exclamó Judy al entrar en la cabina con una gran sonrisa y corriendo. Luego se paró frente al toro.

-Hola Judy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó él mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados pero sonriendo. Poseía una placa brillante en el lado izquierdo del pecho que tenía una leyenda que decía "Policía de Zootopia" y tenía un uniforme compuesto por un pantalón azul, una camisa azul y, por supuesto, una gorra azul que en el centro poseía el escudo de la policía.

-No mucho, quería preguntarte que es lo que haces en tu trabajo. Me pidieron en la escuela que le pregunte a alguien sobre su trabajo pero el de mis padres es muy aburrido.- La niña miraba al toro mientras sonreía con sus ojos abiertos esperando una respuesta. Alex rió y le puso una silla a Judy para que pueda sentarse. La coneja entendió el mensaje y saltó sobre la silla para luego sentarse sobre la misma.

–Judy, lo primero que debes saber sobre este trabajo es que nunca sabes si volverás a tu casa, cada día que pasas fuera de tu hogar podría ser el último. Pero todo lo recompensa cuando ves la sonrisa de un niño cuando lo ayudas a recuperar a un familiar que desapareció o la satisfacción de un hombre cuando encuentras al hombre que le robó su mercadería.- Mientras Alex la miraba a Judy, ella estaba escribiendo todo en una hoja de papel que tenía consigo. Luego de terminar de escribir apoyó el lápiz en la hoja y siguió mirando al policía. –Lo más importante que debes anotar es que cuesta mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero no imposible.- Luego de decir eso, Alex se sacó su sombrero y se lo entregó a la pequeña coneja. –Que esto quede entre nosotros, pero puedes quedártelo. Ahora ve a casa que tengo que hacer un patrullaje.- Alex salió junto a Judy y luego comenzó a caminar por el mercado. Judy, sin embargo, se quedó mirando al toro por unos segundos y luego miró el sombrero. Era todo azul oscuro, además poseía una cinta negra que lo envolvía, una visera con un vidrio que era oscuro para que no moleste el sol y, por último, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Judy, era ese escudo dorado que estaba ubicado justo en el medio y que, además, era igual al que tenía Alex en el pecho. Además, poseía una estrella justo en el medio del mismo y una leyenda que decía "Policía de Zootopia". La conejita quedó mirando ese escudo dorado y brillante por varios minutos hasta que su madre apareció.

-Judy, volvamos a casa. Ya conseguí lo que vine a buscar.- Luego miró lo que tenía su hija en las manos. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó con un tono de intriga mientras la miraba a su hija.

-Nada, mama, solo un sombrero de juguete que me regalaron. Volvamos a casa.- Rápidamente tomó la mano de su madre y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la camioneta con la que fueron al mercado del pueblo. En el camino, la niña no quito la mirada a esa gorra. Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta la granja de su familia. Al llegar, Judy bajó algunas cosas de la camioneta y luego subió corriendo hasta su habitación. Su madre, sin embargo, fue hasta la cocina.

-No se que le pasa Judy. Alguien le regaló un sombrero de policía y se pasó toda la tarde mirándolo.- Exclamó Bunny mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente en algunos estantes las cosas que había comprado en el mercado. Stew, el padre de Judy y esposo de Bunny, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras escuchaba a su esposa.

-Tranquila, linda, ya verás que se le pasará pronto. Recuerda que educamos a nuestros hijos para que mantengan todo tal cual está porque así está más que bien.- Bunny volteó y miro a Stew. Luego dió un largo suspiro.

-A veces creo que deberíamos dejar que los niños aprendan algo nuevo. Me aterroriza el hecho de que intenten ir a otro campo a intentar algo, pero también creo que sería lo mejor.- Stew se levantó de su silla, apoyó el periódico en la mes y se acercó a Bunny. Luego sin decir nada la abrazó. Se quedaron así unos minutos y luego se volvieron a mirar.

-Tratemos de ir de a un paso a la vez. Mañana Judy tendrá que elegir su papel para la actuación de fin de año.- Luego de decir eso, acarició la mejilla de su esposa y le dió un corto beso en los labios. Ella solo sonrió y acarició la mano de su esposo.

-Llama a los niños a comer. Ya está lista la comida.- Stew recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa llamando uno a uno a los doscientos setenta y cuatro conejitos, de los cuales la mayor de todas, con 6 años, era Judy. Al llegar a su habitación entró luego de darle dos golpes suaves a la puerta. Cuando miró arriba de la cama, se encontraba Judy con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando esa gorra de policía que le habían regalado. Stew sonrió y dejó que su hija siga durmiendo. Volvió a la cocina y se sentó junto a su esposa

-¿Y Judy?- Preguntó Bunny mientras lo miraba a su esposo.

-Dijo que estaba muy cansada y que iría a dormir.- Todos comenzaron a comer las zanahorias hervidas que había cocinado Bunny.

 _Al otro día_

Era el segundo día de clases de Judy. Ella despertó lentamente mientras se acurrucaba con algo que tenía en las manos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y descubrió que lo que tenía en sus manos era el gorro de policía que le había regalado Alex, el policía. Se paró y se vistió con un pantalón de jean color gris, una remera rosa y luego se miró al espejo. Estaba nerviosa pero sonrió al ver su atuendo. Por último, se colocó el sombrero de policía, se lo acomodó y volvió a mirarse. Según ella le quedaba mejor que el sombrero que solía usar en el campo. Luego de un rato contemplando su vestimenta, decidió quitárselo y guardarlo en uno de sus cajones. Era la hora de desayunar, dió un suspiro y bajó las escaleras. Abajo estaban sus hermanos desayunando junto con sus padres. Stew leía el periódico mientras que Bunny, su madre, regañaba a uno de los conejitos. Judy se sentó junto a su padre a desayunar Él despegó la mirada de lo que hacía para ver a su hija mayor.

-Judy, ¿de dónde sacaste el sombrero de policía?- Luego de preguntar, sonrió. Judy miró a su padre un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sombrero?- Preguntó tratando de hacerse la tonta. Su padre solo rió y luego acarició el pelaje de su hija.

-Luego debemos hablar.- Judy terminó de desayunar lo más rápido que pudo para luego despedirse velozmente de su familia y salir caminando a la escuela. Antes de irse subió a su habitación y se colocó el sombrero de policía. Luego se retiró de su casa. Vivía a quince minutos a pié, por lo que no haría que sus padres la acompañen. Judy caminaba un poco nerviosa por la pregunta de su padre, pero sin embargo se sentía más nerviosa por sus nuevos compañeros ya que el primer día de clases ella no habló mucho.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. También espero a que respondan a la pregunta que puse y que comenten que cosas podría agregar, mejorar o quitar. Seguiré escribiendo los dos fanfics que tengo pero tal vez tarde más en terminar uno que el otro.**


	2. Primera Materia Del Dia

**Hola de nuevo. Soy AleOnLine. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "Zooopia 1: El Comienzo". Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y también estoy esperando sus reviews. Por cierto, aprendí a ver cuánta gente ve mi historia así que no preguntare más si alguien la lee.**

 _En la escuela_

Judy decidió entrar cuando se paró frente a la puerta principal de la institución. El hall era enorme. Había muchos niños, desde pequeños ratoncitos hasta enormes elefantes. Caminó por el pasillo principal buscando la puerta a la cual debía ingresar. Llegó a una puerta un poco grande pero poseía tres picaportes. Tomó el que le llegaba al pecho y lo giró para abrir la puerta. Entro sonriendo y se dirigió hacia un asiento que se encontraba justo delante de un escritorio. Sorpresivamente, el asiento se levantó e hizo que Judy pueda ver con quien hablaba y, además, para que la otra persona la vea a ella. Frente a la conejita se encontraba una Loba que poseía un par de gafas que estaba escribiendo en una computadora. Luego de terminar su trabajo, dirigió su Mirada hacia Judy, apoyando una de sus manos en el escritorio y la otra sobre la anterior.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mary. Soy la secretaria del director de la escuela. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Luego de eso, la loba bebió un sorbo de un café que tenía junto a su computadora. Por último, tomó un cuaderno de notas y una lapicera.

-Hola. Soy Judy y este es mi segundo día de escuela.- Dijo la pequeña conejita con un tono tímido y nervioso en su voz. La niña acariciaba sus manos mientras miraba a la loba. Mary, sin embargo, solo se dedicó a escribir en esa libreta que tenía. Al finalizar, fue hasta el cuarto contiguo y estuvo ahí por varios minutos. Judy seguía ahí, sentada y en soledad. Miró todo en la habitación; habían trofeos, cuadros, libros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era una foto en el lado del escritorio de la loba por la cual se podía ver la foto de una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, similar a Mary, que poseía un traje de policía, su placa y una medalla que no se alcanzaba a distinguir que conmemoraba. Judy miraba esa foto con mucha emoción. Justo en el momento en que la loba iba a entrar a la habitación, la conejita dejó la foto tal cual estaba y se sentó en la silla.

-Bueno, niña. Dirígete a tu salón de clases que, si mal no recuerdo, es el tres.- La loba sonrió y comenzó a escribir algo en la computadora. Judy atinó a irse pero miró nuevamente a la Mary.

-Oiga. Una pregunta. ¿Quién es la chica en la foto?- La loba miró a Judy y luego dio un suspiro

-Te lo diré cuando termines la preparatoria., ahora vé.- Judy se retiró del lugar pero se quedó pensativa ante la reacción de la mujer. Caminó hacia su salón de clases. Allí, golpeó la puerta para luego entrar con un poco de miedo.

-Con permiso, maestra.- Dijo Judy y luego entró. La maestra miró a la niña mientras entraba. Ella era una cabra con un pelaje blanco y una mancha gris en el ojo. Además, vestía un vestido color rosa y una remera color blanco que, en uno de los costados, poseía el escudo de la escuela. El escudo, por lo poco que se podía distinguir, consistía en una huella color verde y alrededor una leyenda que decía "Escuela Primaria de Zootopia". La conejita tenía una mochila de color celeste con algunas líneas rosas que la decoraban y alguna que otra flor que era utilizada para adornarla. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres que estaba más adelante en la clase y sacó algunas cosas para escribir, junto con su carpeta que utilizaría para guardar hojas. La carpeta tenía color violeta, en la parte de abajo tenía escrito su nombre y en el medio el escudo de la policía de zootopia. Además, junto al escudo se encontraba ubicado un patrullero y en el lado derecho un perro policía cuyo pelaje era marrón y blanco.

-Niños, hoy tenemos a una nueva integrante de la clase. Judy Hopps. Judy, ¿quieres pasar al frente de la clase?- judy miró a todos lados y tímidamente se paró y se puso frente a la clase. Luego miró a su maestra. Tragó un poco de saliva y sonrió.

-Hola, soy Judy, tengo siete años y me encantaría ser oficial de policía.- Luego de decir eso, recordó que tenía el sombrero de policía puesto, por lo que se lo quitó lo más rápido posible y lo escondió.

-Solo por saber, ¿no eres demasiado bajita para ser policía?- Preguntó un pequeño zorro que se encontraba justo frente a Judy. Él la miraba de forma desafiante. -Además nadie querría a un conejo como policía, no tienen lo que se necesita.- Judy lo miró con cara de enojo. Tenía ganas de saltarle a la yugular y matarlo a golpes, pero sería dificil ya que el zorro tiene más fuerza que esa conejita.

-Gideon, ya basta.- Dijo la profesora mientras dirigía una mirada de enojo hacia el pequeño zorro. Él, solo se limitó a suspirar, cruzar sus brazos y sentarse en la silla. Al ver que todos estaban sentados, la maestra se puso de pie y acomodó un poco su ropa. Luego, comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. -Niños, empezaremos con matemáticas.- Judy miraba atentamente, hasta que una pelota de papel la golpeó en la cabeza. Miró hacia su costado y veía a Gideon riendo. Recogió el papel y lo abrió. En su interior, había dibujado un conejo atado a un palo y, justo debajo de él, un mensaje que decía "la guerra empieza". Judy lo miró con cara de enojo pero luego siguió mirando hacia la profesora.

 _Diez minutos antes del recreo_

Judy se encontraba sentada en su pupitre. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su mano derecha y levemente inclinada hacia ese lado. Dio un suspiro y luego se inclinó hacia su izquierda para agarrar algo de su mochila. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que en el último asiento del salón de clases alguien la miraba pero, cuando intentó dirigirle la mirada, él dejó de mirar. Era una especie de conejo, pero un poco más grande que Judy. Lo miró unos minutos más pero el timbre del recreo la distrajo. Cuando dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el lugar a donde se encontraba ese conejo grande, pero no se encontraba ahí. Guardó todo en su mochila y luego se fue hacia el patio de la escuela.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la historia. Pido disculpas por tardar en subirlo pero estuve con cosas de la escuela. Dejen sus reviws, comentarios y recomienden la historia.**


End file.
